The present invention refers to a system and method for monitoring and supervising potential traffic infractions, representing a substantial improvement over the teachings of Brazilian patent application No. PI 0102542-2 filed on Apr. 4, 2001. PI 0102542-2 discloses among other characteristics, the recording and storage of pre- and post-events of possible traffic infractions, for the purpose of enabling the analysis of events occurring before, during and after the actual event, by personnel in charge of such analysis, with the possibility of unlimited repetitions of the recorded event, such that actions relative to infractions and the registration thereof or opinions regarding the same may be realized without leaving margin for doubt, and wherein together with the registration actions, this system and method may further drive panels for provision of information on the weather, and may further transmit identification data relative to vehicles passing by the location where the system and method is installed, via wireless radio transmission or other forms of communication, to a central facility where the control of these vehicles is performed.
Therefore, the present invention is comprised by a set of modules, and may be used concurrently as a system and method for monitoring and supervising purposes, by means of dynamic imaging, with several frames of a possible infraction, with pre- and post-events, or may be used separately as a system and method for monitoring and supervising by means of still images, with one to three frames of the possible infraction. This system and method is preferably applied to vehicles, vehicle fleets, traffic monitoring and supervision, and further comprises the object of educating and enhancing the safety of the elements that integrate the roadway system, including drivers and pedestrians.
One situation that was left without solution in the prior art system and method for capture and storage of dynamic images consisted in the fact that, upon there being ascertained a possible infraction in one of the traffic lanes, the equipment started the capture of an event, however, some thousandths of a second after the start of capture of such possible infraction, there might be ascertained again, in the same traffic lane or in another lane, one further possible infraction. How could the capture of the pre-event of these two almost simultaneous events be performed, as such events were spaced but a few thousandths of a second from one another? Among the possible forms of execution of the task of this module, there will be described a few methods.